


A Kiss to Remember

by emma98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes' and his perfect rear end, F/M, Humor and Fluff, Mutual Pining, Skinny Steve, Steve has zero chill, Steve makes outlandish accusations about Darcy kissing and running, Time Travel, background Bucky/Nat cause that's how I roll, barely a blip of that Doctor Strange dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/pseuds/emma98
Summary: When you want to impress a person you just met, it probably isn't a great idea to point at them and accuse them of kissing you and then running away.  Fifty three years before they were born.Steve tries to make up for the awkward first (or perhaps second) meeting, and somehow, they both manage to fall for each other in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only wanted to write 1,000 words as a little study break. Woops. Sorry.
> 
> (FYI, I've never seen Doctor Strange, cause of reasons (cumberbund reasons), so I have no idea what I'm doing. Sorry about that!)

**A Kiss to Remember**

* * *

 

"Oh my God!  You kissed me once when I was nineteen and then ran away!"

 

Of all the things that Darcy Lewis thought Steve Rogers would say to her upon meeting her, that wasn't one of them.

 

"You're the Coney Island gal.  And you goosed Bucky!" He was pointing at her in accusation, his eyes wide in shock.  It didn't seem to matter that everyone else in the room was staring at Steve and Darcy in silent amazement.  Steve couldn’t find it in him to tone it down at all.  He shook his head in amazement, his cheeks flushed and his finger still pointed at the newest arrival.  "He said he'd never had a lady grab so much of his ass at once without having to buy her dinner first."

 

"If you're gonna be grabbing asses, Lewis, have you seen mine?" Sam called out from the other side of the room.  "Besides if you grab for Barnes' ass now, you're liable to get frostbite----owww! Romanoff!"

 

Natasha clearly didn't regret smacking Sam upside the head as she walked around the room and got hugs from the Barton children who she had been missing for the last three months.  She'd arrived at the Secret Avengers base hidden in the Appalachia, with one astrophysicist and her plucky assistant in tow.  She couldn't have predicted how Steve would greet the newest recruits, the tie to Asgard that his crew so desperately needed.

 

"I---that's, I never!" Darcy spluttered.  "Captain America is an outlandish liar!  Nat, did you know that Captain America was a liar with his pants on fire!"

 

"I'm not," Steve shook his head.  "Believe me when I tell you I remember that kiss."

 

"Steve, what was the year when you were nineteen?" Clint wondered doing complicated mathematics in his head.   "When you were nineteen, Darcy was negative fifty-three.  Couldn't have happened."

 

"Maybe she has a great grand something who looks like her," Scott offered helpfully.  He nodded at Darcy and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Scott, do you have pervert geriatric relatives who accost young men and then run?"

 

"To hell if I know," Darcy muttered irritably.  She glared at Nat then back at Steve, who was STILL pointing at her in accusation.  "I'm gonna go to my quarters and rethink my life and the decisions I've made to land me here.  This is beyond ridiculous.  I’ve never even dreamt about sexually accosting anyone in my life---"

 

Steve could only watch as the lady he could never ever forget as she walked away, muttering about how Barton was never going to let this die.  Natasha finally forcefully lowered Steve’s pointing finger and patted him on the shoulder.  

 

“Good first impression, Rogers.”

 

“Yeah, you shoulda seen  _ hers. _ ”

 

* * *

 

  
  


To his credit, Steve stopped himself from accusing Darcy of sexual assault the very next time he saw her.  But that didn't stop him from staring at her mouth the entire time they had been in the common room together.  His hand would frequently swipe over his own mouth, as if in remembrance of the kiss from her great grand something.

 

"You should kiss him," Lila offered helpfully the next night at dinner.  

 

"You should shut your trap, spawn of the devil," Darcy muttered at the child under her breath.

 

"Well, it would prove a point, wouldn't it?" Lila sniped back at Darcy haughtily.  The eleven year old couldn't help it.  Lila was DEVOTED in her pre-teen crush on Steve Rogers and Thor and anything that was tall blond and superhero-ish.  She liked Darcy fine and dandy the one time she had met her two years ago.  But now Darcy was stealing ALL of Steve's attention, and now she knew Darcy was totally BFF's with Thor and it was just a lot for an eleven year old to handle, jealousy wise.  

 

And it didn't help that Darcy had zero chill when it came to sniping right back at Lila.

 

"I agree with the devil spawn," Wanda piped up cheerfully, a rare, but welcome thing.  She'd begun to pick herself up a little with Darcy and Jane's arrival.

 

"Cause you're the devil spawn's lackey!" Darcy said hotly.  She glanced at Steve very quickly and felt her face flush as he very clearly WANTED her to try it out.  

 

Natasha had told her that Darcy's arrival had broken something in Steve.  Where he'd usually been stoic, and his emotions hard to read, he was now  suddenly an open book.  And the book read like a young adult romance novel as he clearly was pining for Darcy a week after being introduced to her.

 

Darcy had never actually had someone pine for her, that she knew of, really.  She was usually the aggressive force in her one and a half relationships she'd had in the last twenty-six years.  She had absolutely no idea what she was doing as Steve stared at her dreamily and hung on her every word like it meant something.  She had absolutely no idea how to deal with any of it.

 

"I'm gonna go kill a chicken or two," Darcy muttered, pushing away from the table and rushing for the front door.

 

"Stop being so damned creepy, dude," Sam advised under his breath.  

 

"But it's her, I know it's her," Steve insisted.  "She was my first kiss.  I could never forget a dame like that."

 

"Okay, one, don’t use the word  _ dame _ old timer.  Two, sure, I believe you sort of---but not really,,  _ however _ she doesn't remember it," Sam reminded him.  "So, for once in your life, take my advice, and just, this time, don't sprint and jump and bash your way into it."

 

"What should I do?" Steve wondered.  He looked at the remaining people at the table, just Lila and Wanda and Sam at that point.  "How do I get to know her?  How do I get her to talk to me?  How do I make her like me?"

 

Lila sighed heavily.  There would always be Thor to idolize if Steve wound up being a boring married person like her boring parents.  She gave Steve a wrinkled nose and advised with extremely forced boredom, "You should probably just talk to her.  And become her friend.  And spend time with her."

 

"Seems like a solid plan," Wanda shrugged.  "Also, wear tighter shirts."

 

Steve gave Wanda a disapproving wrinkle of his nose, but Sam laughed and clapped Steve on the back.

 

"She's not wrong.  But I'd start with the chickens.  Lewis doesn't like plucking the feathers out of them."

 

* * *

 

Darcy still had no idea what to do about Steve.  Sure, it was great that he was no longer just staring at her with a dazed and dreamy smile on his face.  Now, he would smile at her eagerly and engage her in conversation.  And he'd ask for her help on things that she had been doing for Jane for a long time now, namely taking everything paper and converting it to encrypted files that were safer than houses, as well as draw up protocols for all kinds of emergency situations that could befall the homebase.  

 

Darcy started to become a lot more comfortable when Steve stopped bringing up the fact that she supposedly kissed him when he was nineteen years old.  It was easier to be herself and chat for hours with him and watch movies and television shows and listen to music with him when she wasn't thinking about any possible romantic interaction.  

 

And she found it was a lot easier to develop a gigantic crush on him.  But with her amazing and awesome luck in love (i.e., that half of a relationship with intern Ian), just as she started to get funny butterfly feelings in her stomach whenever he was near, he seemed to have lost complete interest in kissing her lips anymore.  Instead, he was rapidly becoming one of her best friends, right up there with Thor at the very least in how much she trusted him, how much she enjoyed spending time with him and how incredibly safe she felt around him.

 

Steve Rogers was a hell of a guy, in Darcy’s opinion, even when you took away the highly distracting, beautiful perfect body, the chiseled jaw of loyalty, freedom and righteousness, and the steely blue eyes that twinkled with laughter whenever she had cracked a sly, sarcastic joke.  He was a good man, loyal to a fault, and had a wonderful sense of humor when he finally got comfortable in their entirely platonic relationship.  

 

She had had no idea how to act towards a Steve that was obsessed with a kiss with her that had not happened.  But thankfully, she knew how to be the best gal pal of a man who would never actually want to touch her gal parts.  

 

But one night, three months into her stay, when everyone else had gone to bed, they were still going through song after song on her ipod as she helped Steve to build playlists for Bucky when he came out of cryofreeze, which according to a mysterious and invested Natasha would be  _ soon _ .  

 

Darcy hadn't caught Steve staring at her in a dream like haze for at least two months now, and while she didn't miss that terrible feeling of not knowing what to do, she did miss the warm little tingling sensation it put into the tips of her fingers (the first time it had happened, she had thought she was having an anxiety attack, but thankfully it had just been less nefarious and more mysterious.  

 

She was a little annoyed with herself and the wishy washy nature of her feelings in that she kind of missed catching him stare at her.  Steve had a way of looking at a person that made them feel important.  And while he still looked at her as if she was important, she couldn't help but realize something was missing from the beginning.

 

She didn't know how to broach the topic with him.  She didn't know how to tell him that maybe, when he grabbed for her hand and pulled her away from rampaging farm animals that Clint seemed to be actively training to be as ornery as possible, she really liked the feeling of his long fingers intertwined with her shorter ones.  And she certainly didn't know how to tell him that she might like it if he held her hand without the thundering hooves of pigs echoing in their ears.

 

And she liked when he put his hand on the small of her back when they were walking into a room together.  It was solid and warm and felt right.  

 

"You've got googly eyes."

 

Darcy huffed out a sigh and looked up at Natasha, who had just arrived back on the secret Avengers base moments ago, and of course in the first five minutes she had to pick on poor Darcy.  Darcy delightfully ignored the fact that usually it was HER picking on Natasha.  

 

"Leave her alone or I'll zap you to another planet," Jane muttered from her desk where she was buried under piles of readouts that Darcy had provided to her two days ago.  

 

"Excuse me?" Natasha asked, although she looked delighted at Jane's automatic defense of Darcy.  Natasha always worried that Darcy was too undefended in the world, especially when Jane's head was in the clouds.  Of Asgard.

 

"I'll fucking portal your ass," Jane mumbled.  She then blinked and looked up in confusion, which slowly gave way to horror as she saw the Black Widow staring at her with that mischievous little smirk on her lips.  "Whoops."

 

"I'm glad to know she's safe," Natasha said dryly.  "I'd like to introduce you both to someone who will be staying on base now."

 

"Everyone we know is already here," Darcy disputed.  "Did you clear it with Steve?  I mean, I know you're a strong woman who don't need no man's approval, but you should clear it with Steve."

 

"Pretty sure he'll be fine with me being here, dollface," came the amused reply from the door to the office and lab and occasional sleeping area that Jane and Darcy shared.  

 

" _ Hoooooooottttt _ ," Jane whispered slow and low.

 

"Janie, manners," Darcy whispered back at her.

 

"Thank you for the  _ hoooooottttt _ ," Jane smirked.  

 

"Hey!" Bucky pointed at Darcy accusingly.  "You grabbed my ass at Coney Island back in 1937!"

 

Darcy slumped to nearly half of her normal height and whined, "Oh hell, not this again."

 

* * *

 

Bucky Barnes' arrival had been a surprise.  Natasha and Bucky had done it, solely to see Steve break down in tears.  They hadn't realized that they'd practically be covered in them as he rushed at both of them and wrapped them in an embrace, snotting all over both red and brown hair.  

 

Bucky knew right away, when ten minutes later he'd finally gotten out of Steve's strong clutches and the big lug immediately took him to Darcy, smiled bigger than the moon and said, "Bucky, this is Darcy Lewis.  She works with Jane Foster and with me on the more practical side of keeping this place running."

 

"We met," Bucky assured him.  He winked at Darcy. "When she grabbed my ass when I was a young whipper snapper."

 

"I didn't DO that!" Darcy stamped her foot.

 

"And she laid one right on you, near about gave you an asthma attack," Bucky reminded Steve, who only blushed and looked down at his feet.  Bucky knew right away that Steve was a smitten kitten, and in desperate need of a wing man.  And Bucky knew it should be him rather than Wilson, despite the presence of wings on one of them and not the other.  "Come along kids, Natalia promised me a homemade meal tonight, and I'm gonna need you to double so we don't tear each others clothes off.  Again."

 

* * *

 

Trips off base were planned to within an inch of their lives, and were usually undertaken by either Clint or Natasha, who had the most experience (aside from Bucky) of being invisible in plain sight.  But when Jane absolutely had to go to New York City to get readings that may or may not indicate another Convergence like apocalypse, it felt like a nearly all hands on deck kind of situation.

 

Even Bucky did surveillance from afar, making sure that the astrophysicist and Steve's dame (although technically not his dame quite yet) were safe.  Everything went fine for the first two days.  Fury had provided a safe house in Jersey that was actually pretty nice.  They'd avoided Tony Stark, who was in Japan working with designers on Rhodey's exoskeleton legs.  And Jane's data wasn't reading as if the end of the world was nigh.  All in all, it seemed like a good trip.

 

Except for the fact that Darcy and Steve kept painfully dancing around each other the whole time.  They were both head over heels for the other, that much was plain.  But neither of them knew what to do about it.  Steve felt that a modern woman such as Darcy would have plainly stated what she wanted from him, if indeed she did want anything from him romantically.  And she hadn't brought up the subject, so he had considered his cause lost.  

 

But Bucky got a feeling off of Darcy (and intel from Natasha and Barton), that Darcy didn't know what she was doing modern or otherwise when it came to romantic entanglements.  Apparently she didn't get a lot of experience, because modern men are schmoes who can't see a brilliant and funny ripe tomato when it's standing right in front of them.

 

It all came to a head on the third day, when Darcy handed Bucky a fresh cup of coffee before he went off into the wild to set up appropriate surveillance points for the day.  He had gotten one look at her, in her denim capri pants that were dark and like a second skin on her, the flowy pale burgundy button up shirt over top of a blank tank-top that had a cartoon version of Bucky's own Natalia on it, along with the pretty bright pink ballet flats.  Her hair was wild and free, big curls looking like a fluffy brown cloud around her pretty face.

 

"Holy cow," he whispered, looking down to her hands, where sure enough they were painted a lurid bright purple.  

 

"Not good?" Darcy gestured to his coffee.  "You should have told me before you didn't like it with five sugars, Steve told me that was how you took it and I've been fixing it like that for weeks for you---"

 

"No, no, dollface, look, listen to me," Bucky whispered, reaching out and patting the top of her head with his left hand as if she were his pet (he did it a lot).  "Can you be brave today?"

 

"Hey man, I'm Darcy Lewis, I'm brave every day.  You know, for most things," Darcy assured him.  And she was, she was brave when it came to staring down hired thugs who tried to grab the future Queen of Asgard out from under her.  She was brave when staring down the Black Widow when she didn't want to do morning training, or afternoon training or night training.  She was super brave when it came to the complete disregard for her personal safety during catastrophic events.

 

"You know what I mean, kid," Bucky smirked at her.  "You march up to Steve today, and you do what you've been dying to do for so long now.  You hear me?"

 

"NO," Darcy scoffed.  "Absolutely not."

 

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see," Bucky chuckled, taking a sip of his perfect coffee and walking away.  "I'll see you on the other side, dollface."

 

* * *

 

Steve hated that he couldn't be right next to Jane and Darcy as they poked around a tunnel entrance to Central Park, taking readings and making sure that a portal wasn't about to be ripped open to another planet or dimension.  He'd much rather be out there, where he could better defend the both of them.  

 

And then he'd be able to chat and talk with Darcy all he wanted.  It was one of the things he liked most in the world.  Instead, he sat in the van, one and a half blocks off, watching traffic cameras to make sure no one got past Bucky's line of sight forty stories up (highly doubtful).  

 

"Steve!" Bucky's voice was alarmed in the comm unit in his ear and Steve's whole body went rigid with sudden fight and tension as he grabbed the new vibranium shield that T'Challa had gifted him, this one shaped just like the first prop shield he had used in liberating the 107th back during the War.

 

He didn't spare a glance to the monitors, didn't need to as he ran flat out towards where Darcy and Jane had been working.  He knew that Clint was closer, hidden in plain sight, but he would never forgive himself if he left Jane and Darcy's defenses to just him.  

 

"I don't know what it is," Bucky said from above.  "Some kind of energy fight...it's coming from their hands like---like magic."

 

Steve swore under his breath as he saw a burst of the light, orange and green right above where Jane and Darcy were working.  Clint let an arrow fly as they got within twenty feet of the women, hoping to push what looked to be like sorcerers out of the way of the women.  Darcy, good, brave, fearless Darcy had pushed Jane into a crevice of the tunnel and then looked around the corner to see what she was dealing with.

 

Steve let the shield fly, hoping to somehow block the ray of energy that came her way, but this new shield wasn't like the old shield, and the energy split off the vibranium, and one small rogue beam of light went straight for Darcy regardless.

 

"NO!" He shouted, but it hit her and suddenly she was gone.

* * *

 

"Holy fucking fuck sticks," Darcy gasped as she opened her eyes.  The last thing she had seen was Steve's horrified, concerned face staring at her from a distance, screaming out as the light came at her.  She felt a pang for him, hating to have seen him look so devastated, slowly coming to the realization that he was so worried for  _ her _ .  It made her feel warm all over.  

 

The wet dampness of Central Park in April had also been replaced with sticky humidity and obnoxious heat, so that could also have been making her feel warm all over.  She looked around, wondering where she was, and stepped out of the little alley she had been in and into the light.  

 

"You sure I can't convince you to have a ride on the Cyclone, Stevie?  It ain't so bad, after all."

 

Darcy took another step back as two young men, one tall and one small ambled down the boardwalk, hands stuffed into pockets, looking leisurely and relatively carefree.  She would recognize Bucky Barnes anywhere.  The Great Depression, World War Two, a lifetime of torture from Hydra and being frozen countless times couldn't steal away that man's looks after all.  

 

"The last time you were on it, you upchucked half a minute before the end," his companion reminded him.

 

Darcy felt her heart leap.  Because that was certainly, definitely Steve Rogers.  Steve Rogers, five foot four inches, ninety-eight pounds soaking wet, all of nineteen years old was glaring up at his best friend with that sarcastic good nature of his, teasing and playful.  It was identical to the way Steve looked at Bucky now, whenever Bucky would show up to breakfast fifteen minutes late, looking as if Natasha had put him through the ringer (happily).  

 

He was so handsome in his slacks (high waisted) and short sleeved button down shirt (striped).  His face was smaller (and lower) than she was used to, which made normally perfectly sized ears stick out a bit more, but she thought that was just fine too.  She thought everything about him was lovely and adorable, and he looked...happy.  

 

He was unburdened and carefree, having a nice time out with his best friend in a happy place, and he was happy.  And Darcy knew that because she'd caught him looking at her all the time with that expression on his face, whether they were itemizing countless invoices together or chasing down rogue chickens that Clint refused to raise correctly.  

 

She made him happy.

  
  


And she realized that he did the same for her.  She had avoided following Thor's orders of taking Jane to Steve and those honored shield brethren that he trusted so much, for as long as she possibly could.  She had no interest in secret bases disguised as barely working farms of all places.  How could she find enjoyment in living in hiding when she'd been traveling around Midgard and Asgard and everywhere else in between?  But she had found enjoyment, and Steve was the bulk of that enjoyment.  

 

She wanted to spend as much time as she possibly could with him for the rest of her entire life.  

 

' _ Be brave today---You march up to Steve today, and you do what you've been dying to do for so long now _ '

 

Darcy swallowed and then took a deep breath, her foot raising to take a step, when she hesitated and stepped back.  She fussed at her hair a little and then held up her hand to her mouth to breath in it to make a check of her coffee breath.  It wasn't so terrible, really, she and Jane had always been addicted to breath mints while working.  

 

"Be brave, stupid," Darcy whispered to herself fiercely.  She bit down on her bottom lip a bit as she fought to find that bravery.  She'd found it before, years ago, when she'd kissed Ian.  She could do it again.  She  _ had _ to, technically.  "Don't want a time paradox on your hands."

 

Darcy marched out of her hiding place just as Steve and Bucky had passed along the boardwalk.  She grabbed Steve by the back of his collar and turned him easily.  She had to admit, it was rather nice to manhandle Steve Rogers, she doubted she'd be able to do it whenever she got back home.  

 

"HEY!" Steve squawked out, his mind racing to think what this attack was about.  He'd painted over the swastika painted on the sides of Leisiwitz's Deli three blocks over...he'd told a crying kid that the jerkwad who had stolen the kid's pennies was a thieving asshole...he was still in a pile of shit for stubbornly getting in the way of Al Bauscher when the bigger, stupider man had been trying to paw at a very unwilling date...

 

When he thought about it hard enough, for a sickly kid from Brooklyn, he had a lot of enemies who might be trying to attack him in broad daylight.  He was happy he at least had Bucky next to him.  What kind of idiot would attack him with Bucky standing right---

 

He melted when a pair of lips landed against his.  There were small, warm hands resting on his shoulders.  He blinked and tried to focus on a long, pretty nose that was smashing against his own delightfully.  He made a muffled noise and that seemed to embolden the dame who had pushed her plush, lovely lips against his and she tilted her head to the right slightly, and he felt a lovely twisting deep in his gut at the feeling of it.  He'd never ever been kissed before.

 

If all kisses were this good, he'd have to figure out how to get more of them.  Preferably with the lady currently attached to his lips.

 

Soft, abundant curves were pressing against his thin frame and another happy sigh rumbled in his throat and he let his hands lay naturally against denim clad hips. He felt a swipe of the dame's tongue against the seam of his mouth and his jaw nearly unhinged even as his fingers dug into the ample hips on their own accord.

 

"Holy cow," Bucky stared as Steve began to try and devour the strange girl who had just grabbed him and kissed him.  He tried to place her, but couldn't even begin to.  Who wore short denim pants like that?  Was she expecting a flood or something?  Why was her blouse so loose and why was it untucked?  How’d she get her fingernails so damned purple?   Why hadn't she even tried to pin her hair back?  She sure did have pretty ankles though.  

 

And she certainly seemed to be enjoying herself.  And Steve definitely was---enjoying her as well.  Bucky's eyes went wide as saucers as one of Steve's hands left a sinful looking hip and wound up on the small of her back, pulling her close in a quick, heated motion.  

 

"I'll just---go and grab an ice or somethin'," Bucky muttered, carefully walking backwards and away as his best friend threatened to break public decency laws.  Steve's hand on the dame's hip let up and waved him away, then landed back on her body, less on her hip and a hell of a  lot closer to a denim clad rear end.  Bucky looked at it with interest, because it really was a hell of a keister.

 

"mmm---guh," the girl said with a throaty voice as she pulled back and made a gasp for air.

 

Steve blinked down the short half an inch down at her, and his eyes went wide at the looker that had just given him the best first kiss in the history of kisses.  When she took a step back, his hands dropped, but he could feel the itch in the tips of his fingers to grab for her and haul her into his body again.  It was over ninety degrees in the burning sunshine, and Steve felt absolutely cold without her body pressed against him.

 

"You're beautiful," Steve said in amazement.  "Why---how?"

 

"I gotta go," the mystery girl blurted, taking three quick steps back and running right into Bucky.  She made a silly sort of sound and turned to face him.  

 

"Take care?" she smiled sadly up at him.  

 

"Thanks?" Bucky blinked down at her.

 

"Right, thank you," the dame grinned.  She made to walk away from Bucky before thinking better of it and wrinkling up her nose a bit before obviously making up her mind and reaching around his body and grabbing a whole handful of his rear end and squeezing it as hard as she dared.  "You're a real pal."

 

"Whoa there, girlie!" Bucky laughed.  "Can we get a name first, maybe?"

 

"I gotta go," she whispered before making a dash for it.  

 

"Who the hell was that?" Steve whispered as she darted back into the alleyway.  He looked at Bucky curiously and wondered, "Do you know her?"

 

"Can't say I do," Bucky admitted.  He sighed at Steve's look of disappointment. "C'mon, after a kiss like that, you gotta have the guts to go on the Cyclone now."

 

Darcy ran to the end of the alleyway and saw the glimmer of light, and she knew that it was the same she had seen before appearing there.  She sprinted towards it and closed her eyes as it got brighter and brighter.  She gasped as she felt the temperature drop and opened her eyes to see that she was right back where she had been in Central Park.  

 

Bucky had his metal arm around the throat of someone who could probably give Tony a run for his considerable money  in the manscaping department and the light came right out of the man's palm.

 

"Darcy!" Steve gasped in relief, rushing towards her.

 

"Be brave," Darcy whispered to herself before opening her arms and throwing herself into Steve's waiting and willing arms.  She kissed Steve Rogers for the second time in the span of five minutes and even though it was nearly a foot higher than it had been before as Steve held her off the ground in his arms, it was still just as good as the last one.  

 

Steve remembered the feeling of her lips like it was yesterday.  The perfect way her curves pressed against him, even if he was considerably larger than he had been before.  His right arm was holding her around her back, with his hand at the base of her neck, and his left arm was around her bottom, with his hand resting on that hip, fingers digging in just as much as they had in 1937.

  
  


"I'm not in the mood to run for an ice this time," Bucky grumbled.  "Ouch, you rat bastard!"

 

The sorcerer disappeared and Bucky scowled at the pain tingling up his neck.  

 

"Do we know who the hell that was?" Clint wondered.  "Seems important to figure out who a guy like that was, and figure out why he's running around looking like the Cookie Crisp Wizard in Central Park."

 

Darcy and Steve still kissed.

 

"Or you know, we can have that be a takeaway to look at later," Clint said dryly.

 

Jane was watching  from her hiding place and called out, "Can I come out now?"

 

"Yeah, Foster, c'mon," Clint laughed.  

 

Bucky walked right next to where Steve and Darcy were still trying to break public decency laws.  Surely, the dame would have to come up for air soon, especially since she had probably just been kissed breathless moments before.  He smirked and cleared his throat as obnoxiously as he could.  

 

Steve reluctantly broke away from the lovely kiss and glared at his best friend, who was turned in a coquettish way , presenting a uniform clad butt and winking at Darcy.

 

" _ Hhhhhoooooottttttttt _ ," Jane whispered.

 

"Isn’t it my turn now, dollface?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this goofy piece of fluff. Thanks for letting me write all the sillies.


End file.
